


Tell me your problems...

by every_fandom_ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couple goals, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Married Klance, One Big Happy Family, Sad Keith (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Veteran Adam, Veteran Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Keith has a bad day, but Lance knows how to help





	Tell me your problems...

**Author's Note:**

> married Klance because I'm sad and tired + some quality Adashi/Shadam

Lance was in his studio when he heard the front open, so focused on his painting that he didn’t even notice Keith’s silence. Instead, he finished the last bit of his painting and threw his smock somewhere on the ground. He turned off the lights and walked downstairs to see Keith in the kitchen. Lance could tell something was wrong when the man didn’t look up, staring at the counter.

“Hey sweetheart, you ok?” Lance didn’t see the glass Keith was holding until it exploded in his hand, spraying all over the counter and into the sink. Lance jumped back, standing in shock for only a second before looking at Keith’s face; it looked like he didn’t even notice what he did. “Shit Keith,” Lance carefully walked over to Keith, not wanting to step in the glass with bare feet. He grabbed his forearm and walked him over to the chair in the living room. Lance ran back into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from under the counter, running back over to Keith and crouching in front of him.

Luckily, there were only a couple of small pieces of glass Lance was able to clean and bandage. Keith was tense and quiet the whole time, not looking up from his feet. Lance finished a couple of minutes later, putting everything away back into the small case. He gently grabbed Keith’s chin, forcing him to look at Lance. “Talk to me.” It wasn’t a question, but his tone was still soft.

“It was just...the whole day went to shit from the beginning and I couldn’t-”

“Hey, relax and take a deep breath.” Keith closed his eyes for a couple seconds before opening them again, hastily rubbing the tears off his face. 

“When I went into the shop today, Shiro called and said he couldn’t come in because he pulled something a physical therapy and since Adam is still gone, I was gonna go over to help but he knew I had a couple appointments so he refused to let me help. The only things I was doing today was a couple of touch ups and one guy; this dude was the worst fucking person I’ve ever met but I didn’t realize until I had already started and I was sitting in this room for five fucking hours with this guy who was very expressive on his political and religious beliefs. I tried tuning him out and giving him a break when it was too much but he wouldn’t fucking shut up! I just finished as quickly as I could and have Matt explain all the after-care stuff while I had a panic attack in the office. 

When I managed to calm down enough to clean up my station and leave but I didn’t have enough time to stop by the house before I went to that stupid family therapy with Krolia and apparently, today is the day she chose to go into all the deep shit about my childhood. She and I got in an argument and of course, the therapist sided with her because “ _ she’s my mom after all and I should try to reason with her _ ”. I just left as soon as the time was up and drove home on the bike.” Lance hadn’t looked away as Keith ranted about his day. By the time Keith was done, Lance was standing up, Keith’s head resting on his stomach and holding him in a slightly awkward hug. “Why didn’t you call me? You said you’d call if things overwhelming,”

“You said you had to finish that piece today...didn’t want to disturb you.” Lance hated how wrecked his voice sounded, even muffled by Lance’s tee shirt. 

“Keith, you can call me whenever for whatever, got it?” Keith nodded into Lance’s hip and slowly stood up. Lance pulled him into an actual hug, lifting Keith slightly off the ground due to his height. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and buried his face there, just focusing on the smell of detergent from his shirt. “You go get changed and meet me in bed, I’ll clean up the kitchen and grab us some snacks. Pull up something on Netflix,” Keith left without any argument, shuffling down the hall. 

Lance was able to clean up the glass easily, most of it being on the counter or in the sink. He grabbed two plastic bowls from the cupboard and set them on the counter. He filled one with Ritz crackers and the other with Lance’s half bag of chocolate chips. He grabbed the bowls and a red Gatorade before walking back into the bedroom.  

Keith was sitting at the edge in only his boxers, holding the photo that usually sat on his nightstand. It was Keith’s favorite photo from their wedding day. Lance and Keith were cutting the cake when the Cuban had suddenly dipped his finger into the frosting and smeared it across Kieth’s cheek. Shiro had taken the picture just before Keith did the same thing back. He was leaning back, nose scrunched up and eyes closed. The only reason he hadn’t fallen over was because Lance managed to grab his dark red suit. Lance’s own suit, light baby blue with a matching bowtie, was already rumpled and had somewhat fallen around his shoulder. 

Lance set all the food down and crawled across the bed until he was sitting directly behind Keith.

“She wanted to know when she could meet you...that’s why I was so upset. She said that she wants to meet the man her son married.”

“Is that the first time she’s asked that?” The only time Lance had seen Keith’s mom in person was once when Keith’s bike broke down outside therapy and he refused a ride from her. Lance had pulled up in his truck and saw her face for a couple seconds before Keith hopped in the passenger’s seat and asked him to drive home. 

“No, she brings it up every once in a while but I just change the topic.” Lance hesitated before responding, “Why don’t we just do it then?” Keith turned suddenly, looking at the man like he just asked to jump off a cliff together.

“What? Why would you want to do that?”

“Well, she’ll finally stop bothering you about it, plus I could actually meet her. It can be just us three, we could invite Shiro; if Adam’s home, he can come too. I doubt the rest of the gang could handle themselves though.” Keith turned back to the picture, setting it back down on the nightstand.

“I’ll...maybe, I’ll ask Shiro what he thinks,” Keith whispered. Lance didn't know how he would take it; Keith never liked talking about Krolia. Lance pulled Keith back onto the bed, positioning himself so Keith’s head was resting on his chest. He grabbed the bowls and Gatorade onto his lap and nudged Keith. “I thought you were saving those for your thing with Hunk,”

“I was, but this seemed more important; that, and these were never gonna last in this house anyway.” Keith laughed and grabbed a cracker, managing to balance a couple chocolate chip on it before shoving it in his mouth. Lance had shown him the snack their freshmen year of college on their second date. They had been stocked up ever since. Keith had pulled up a random stand-up special, one from his long list favorite comedians. 

They were forty-five minutes in when he heard Keith’s soft snoring, watching as his nose twitched and his eyebrows furrowed. Once he was sure Keith was asleep, Lance moved the now empty bowls to his own nightstand and grabbed his phone. It was still pretty early, just past eight, so Lance wasn’t that tired. He was fully content to watch Keith sleep for a while longer when he got an idea, a rather good one. 

He scrolled through his contacts, pulling out an old group chat consisting of  Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro; it had been made a couple months back to plan Keith’s surprise birthday party. 

**SharpShooter** : _EVERYONE_

**SharpShooter** : _I HAVE A PLAN AND I NEED HELP !!!!_

**Space Dad** : _??_

**Gremlin** : _are we planning something for keith?_

**SharpShooter** : _How did you guess ?_

**Gremlin** : _I'm just gonna assume you’re being sarcastic, what’s up_

**SharpShooter** : _So, keith had a bit of a bad day and he was really upset by it so I wanted to do something special for him tomorrow but it’s gonna involve everyone waking up early tomorrow._

**Space Dad** : _Is he ok? What happened?_

**Hunk(y)** : _^^^^^_

**SharpShooter** : _a guy at work and an argument with Krolia_

**Gremlin** : _I’m in_

**Hunk(y):** _me too_

**Space Dad** : _Same here_

**Space Dad** : _what do we have to do?_

Lance explain them the plan, everyone volunteered for the different tasks he had dished out. By eight-thirty, everyone had agreed to the plan and messaged anyone else who wanted to come. After he told his friends, Lance messaged his older sister Veronica and explained to her what he needed her to do. Lance set an alarm on his phone and plugged it into his charger, finally laying down and closing his eyes. He made sure Keith was comfortable using Lance as a pillow before falling despite, despite not being tired. 


End file.
